


Mint

by missmichellebelle



Series: Taste [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, mint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They grow mint, but they hardly ever use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint

They keep a window box in their bedroom. Their only other window in the living room opens up onto a fire escape, and doesn't get _nearly_ enough light, or so Blaine tells Kurt. Their bedroom isn't an _ideal_ place to grow herbs, but at least they have the option at all.

They grow basil, cilantro, and mint, and even though it had been Kurt's idea, Blaine ends up being the one who looks after it. Gardening, it seems, is one thing that Blaine enjoys more (and is actually better at) than Kurt. So Blaine is the one who waters them, who trims them when they get out of control, who picks them when Kurt needs them mostly because Kurt is afraid he'll kill them if he gets near them.

(Blaine assures Kurt that he won't, but Kurt still refuses to touch them—Blaine finds he doesn't mind, that he _likes_ that Kurt needs him even if only for this one thing.)

"Who knew my husband-to-be had such a green thumb?" Kurt muses as Blaine hands him some basil, and Blaine can't help the blush that comes on with how pleased he fills.

They grow mint, but they hardly ever use it. When the weather is a little warmer, or when Kurt is just in the mood, he'll use the mint when he makes mojitos, but other than that, it sits mostly untouched aside from when Blaine has to prune the tips or keep it from spilling out of the window box. But every time he does touch it, he can _smell_ it—clear and sharp and a little sweet, and it the scent clings to the skin of his hands.

Those are the days when Kurt will have a sudden craving for Thin Mints, or come home with a tub of Mint Cookie Crunch ice cream. Those are the days when he'll ask Blaine to pick him some mint, because he wants to use it season the chicken they're having that night, or as an experimental flavor in the salad he's tossing together.

It's a pattern, and Blaine quickly catches onto it.

One night after pruning the mint, they're kissing (they kiss a lot,  _just_  kiss, just because they can), Blaine's hands curved over Kurt's cheeks, when Kurt pulls back with a murmured, "Were you chewing gum?"

And Blaine smiles, and laughs slightly when he answers, "No." Kurt looks a little confused, and Blaine runs his thumb over Kurt's lower lip. He wonders if Kurt can taste the mint there, if there's even enough left for there to be a hint of the flavor.

"Want to go out for ice cream?" Blaine asks, and Kurt's eyebrows shoot up.

"I was actually going to suggest that." Kurt's smile has a lilt of awe to it. "How is it that you know me so well?"

"Fiancé telepathy. Soul mate intuition. Best friend same-mindedness." Blaine grins. "Your choice."

"I love you," Kurt says fondly, hand pressed to Blaine's heart as he leans in and kisses him again. Blaine's fingers skim against Kurt's jaw, and it's a little too predictable when Kurt pulls back and goes, "Mmm, let's go. I have this sudden, ridiculous craving for mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"Oh?" Blaine bounces a little on his toes. "That sounds like something that can be satisfied."

Blaine doesn't think Kurt has made the connection, and Blaine doesn't have any intention of letting him in on it—at least, not yet. It probably shouldn't be as amusing or adorable as Blaine finds it, this little quirk of Kurt's, but he can't help it.

Besides… At least the mint is good for _something_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblong on Tumblr](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/80753928340/mint)


End file.
